Désillusions
by Nyctalope
Summary: Pourquoi Severus Snape estil devenu espion auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix? Peutêtre à cause de ce qu'il a vécu...


Bonsoir! me voici avec un OS glauque à souhait, parfaitement assorti avec mon état du moment!

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR. La seule chose que je tire de ce OS est un sentiment de soulagement

* * *

Il fait tellement froid… Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je reste un moment dans cet état de léthargie mais combien de temps exactement ? Je suis incapable de le dire. 

Je commence doucement à prendre conscience de mes membres. Mon corps entier n'est que douleur. Je sens le sol de pierre sous mon dos. Finalement je préférais l'état de flottement de tout à l'heure. J'ai mal, si mal… Mais je ne me rappelles pas pourquoi. Mes souvenirs sont flous, mes pensées brouillées.

J'essaie de bouger. Mon bras est ankylosé. Je me retiens de hurler lorsque je retombe sur le sol. Mon coude déjà endolori a rencontré une pierre bien trop anguleuse à mon goût. Ca a au moins eu le mérite d'éclaircir un peu mes pensées. Je relativise. Si je sens la douleur, c'est que je suis vivant… Je reste sur cette pensée, n'osant aller plus loin dans ma réflexion et risquer de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, et laisse mes yeux s'habituer aux ténèbres.

Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être une éternité, je peux enfin examiner la pièce. Du moins je devine ses limites. J'estime en vitesse sa superficie. Disons que si je veux m'allonger je peux tout juste le faire dans un sens je pense. Dans la largeur je peux m'asseoir et tendre les jambes mais je me demande si je ne toucherais pas le mur d'en face. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je veux connaître la taille de ce cachot. Il est minuscule, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Une petite voix me dit que c'est pour oublier les derniers évènements. Je la chasse de mon esprit et tente d'évaluer les dégâts physiques. Au toucher, car il fait trop sombre pour bien voir. Mes cheveux sont poisseux. Je me tâte le crâne fébrilement et découvre une plaie sur l'arrière assez étendue mais peu profonde. Je continue mon inspection par le visage. Le côté gauche en a pris un coup. L'arcade est douloureuse et collante, bien ouverte. Mon œil est gonflé et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que je peux à peine l'ouvrir. Mon nez est sûrement cassé… Lorsque je touche ma pommette, un petit cri de douleur franchit mes lèvres. Lèvres d'ailleurs particulièrement fendues en haut et en bas. Le fait d'être assoiffé ne doit pas aider. En tout cas, je peux les bouger sans hurler, c'est déjà ça. Par contre je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon épaule droite… J'ai dû me la luxer. Ou je me suis cassé la clavicule? A moins que quelqu'un ne s'en soit chargé pour moi comme veut me le faire penser une image qui revient sans cesse dans mon esprit. Cependant, imperturbable, j'examine mon torse en passant ma main gauche sous ma robe et ma chemise. Une estafilade couverte de ce que je pense être du sang coagulé part de mon nombril et s'arrête au creux de mon aisselle. Elle me lance au rythme des battements de mon cœur mais n'est pas vraiment douloureuse. Plutôt insensible. Je m'inquiète un peu mais continue de m'ausculter calmement. Du moins je tente de me calmer afin de m'ausculter. Mon pantalon à droite est couvert de sang au niveau de la cuisse mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir si ça vient de mon torse ou de ma jambe elle –même. Je commence à détacher mon pantalon et lève ma jambe gauche afin de la sortir du vêtement mais la droite se dérobe sous mon poids. Je m'effondre au sol et sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience lorsque ma tête heurte le mur avec un bruit mat.

A mon réveil, je suis toujours recroquevillé sur le sol dur et humide mais d'autres douleurs ce sont ajoutées aux premières. J'ai une bosse énorme sur le côté gauche de la tête et mon ventre est tiraillé par la faim et la peur. Je me redresse lentement et m'adosse au mur. Je ferme les yeux, j'en ai assez de voir la pièce tourner autour de moi, et je me retiens de vomir lorsque tout me revient en mémoire… Absolument tout…

_Severus, Lucius et Bellarix se tenaient devant le trône du Maître_

_- J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission._

_- Quel genre de mission Maître ? demanda Bellatrix les yeux brillants d'excitation._

_- Tststs j'y viens, ne m'interromps pas. Mais ton enthousiasme me plait._

_- Merci Maître. Répondit la jeune femme humblement._

_- Ce sera ta première mission, dit Voldemort à l'adresse de Severus, ne me déçois pas._

_- Je ne comptais pas vous décevoir Maître._

_- Bien. Vous allez rejoindre vos aînés dans le sud. Vous savez que les Moldus aiment mettre leurs enfants non désirés dans des orphelinats. _

_Un silence lourd suivit cette affirmation. Non parce que les Mangemorts réfléchissaient, mais par peur d'être punis s'il parlaient sans que l'autorisation ne leur soit donnée. Voldemort sembla jauger ses partisans du regard, puis continua :_

_- Vous allez vous y rendre. Et éliminer ces enfants de moldus._

_- Mais, ce ne sont que des enfants ! s'insurgea Severus._

_- Doloris._

_Le plus jeune des trois Mangemorts se tordit de douleur sur le sol mais ne cria pas. Il savait ce qu'il risquait sinon._

_- Et bien, tu ne veux pas m'aider ?_

_- Si Maître._

_- Alors si vous êtes prêts, allez-y. Je ne veux aucun survivant. Faites vite si vous ne voulez pas être confrontés aux Aurors._

_Les trois Mangemorts hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation, vérifièrent que leurs cagoules étaient bien en place, et transplanèrent dans l'orphelinat qui avait recueilli leur Maître de nombreuses années auparavant._

_Arrivés sur place, ils suivirent les quatre Mangemorts déjà présents._

_- Severus, ça va aller ? murmura Lucius à l'intention de son cadet, de façon à ce que personne d'autre que le concerné n'entende ses paroles ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit Severus froidement._

_Le blond ne répondit rien et de nouveau le silence se fit. _

_Une fois devant l'orphelinat ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, un par étage._

_Severus pénétra dans le premier dortoir qu'il trouva sur son chemin, à la suite d'un des Mangemorts qui faisait partie de son groupe. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son sombre labeur. Il lançait des Avada Kedavra à la chaîne, préférant abréger les souffrances des enfants. Aux cris d'enfants et aux rires gras qu'il entendait au-dessus de lui, tout le monde ne prenait pas cette précaution. Une larme coula sous sa cagoule mais il se remit au travail après l'interrogation silencieuse d'un des Mangemorts qu'il accompagnait._

_Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. La surveillante des dortoirs du bas, réveillée par les voix d'hommes, accourut pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'elle regretta sûrement amèrement lorsqu'elle vit à qui appartenaient lesdites voix._

_Elle entra dans la pièce et se figea, un rictus d'épouvante sur les lèvres. Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais un des hommes en noir ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille._

_Un sort rouge l'atteignit de plein fouet et elle se retrouva a 1m50 du sol, les pieds en l'air._

_- Non s'il vous plait laissez-les, laissez-les, ce ne sont que des enfants ! des ENFANTS ! vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ? Sanglotait la jeune femme. _

_Severus regardait la scène avec horreur, incapable de bouger. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas plus de 20 ans, elle avait peut-être le même âge que lui._

_- Hé le nouveau !_

_Severus ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'on s'adressait à lui. Puis il se reprit et se tourna vers celui qui l'interpellait. A savoir le Mangemort qui « s'occupait » de la jeune fille._

_- Tu veux le faire ?_

_Il savait que ce n'était pas une question et que tout serait rapporté au Maître après. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il faisait là mais hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'accord. La surveillante pleurait et continuait de les supplier de ne pas toucher les enfants, de toute l'énergie du désespoir._

_- Si tu veux je continue de la maintenir en l'air et pendant que les autres s'occupent des mioches, tu t'en charges._

_Voyant que Severus était tétanisé, il ajouta en riant :_

_- Allez ne sois pas timide le bleu !_

_Bleu ? mais je n'étais pas à Ravenclaw ? Cette situation est absurde… pensa Severus._

_Mais il s'exécuta._

_- Doloris._

_La jeune fille hurla en se contorsionnant. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans ses joues mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte._

_- C'est tout ce qu'on t'a appris ? Prends en de la graine ! Sanguinem ! _

_Une multitude de petites coupures couvrirent instantanément le corps si frêle de la petite brune. De nouveau, elle hurla tandis que le sang coulait, coulait, coulait…_

_Des sueurs froides couvrirent le front de Severus. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il essaya de se réveiller mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Ni un cauchemar… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Le mangemort s'impatienta._

_- Tu devrais te bouger le bleu, on a pas que ça à faire._

_Alors, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui allait agir, Severus jeta le sort le plus violent qu'il connaissait :_

_- Ecartelum !_

_La jeune fille se cambra se raidit, se tut… puis hurla de nouveau. Ses bras et ses jambes s'écartèrent, puis d'étirèrent, encore, encore, encore… Son bras droit fut le premier à lâcher, sa jambe gauche allait faire de même lorsque Severus, n'y tenant plus, hurla :_

_- FINITE INCANTATEM !_

_Aussitôt, le corps tomba au sol, tel une poupée de chiffons. Elle respirait faiblement mais était inconsciente. Severus lui lança un Avada Kedavra, la voix tremblante._

_- Le bleu, tu es faible… Bon continue ton boulot, on verra plus tard._

_Et Severus continua à tuer les enfants. C'était encore plus difficile maintenant qu'ils étaient réveillés. Ils pleuraient dans leurs lits, certains n'avaient pas 3 ans. C'est le cœur serré que Severus fit ce pour quoi il avait été envoyé ici._

_- Il n'en reste plus ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas._

_- Bien, on rentre ! Viens le bleu._

_Severus suivit ses deux « camarades » tel un automate. Les autres étaient déjà dehors. Un des leurs portait sur son épaule une femme d'une trentaine d'année, inconsciente et nue._

_- C'est quoi ça ? demanda le plus grands des encagoulés en désignant la femme._

_- Un dessert, répondit le concerné. Puis tous éclatèrent de rire. Sauf Severus, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu._

_- Bon le bleu, sois un peu plus enthousiaste, c'est un conseil. Mets le feu à cette baraque, ça tuera ceux qu'on a oubliés, et viens nous rejoindre ! Le Mangemort ponctua sa phrase d'un rire tonitruant et transplana, suivi des autres._

_Severus s'exécuta, sanglotant bruyamment maintenant qu'il était seul, puis transplana. _

_Il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait être pire que la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Mais il y a toujours pire…_

C'est tellement dur de me remémorer cette nuit_-_là… Je me sens si sale… Et ce regard qu'elle m'a lancé lorsque je l'ai torturée…. Je ne l'oublierai jamais… Ni ce qu'ils m'ont forcé à faire en rentrant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vomir cette fois. N'ayant pas mangé depuis quelques temps déjà, ce n'est que de la bile qui sort. Je ne sais pas si ça me soulage mais je me sens moins insensible à ce que j'ai fait et en quelque sorte ça me rassure… Un nouveau flot d'images me revient en mémoire, je n'arrive pas à les bloquer. Etrangement, dans tous mes souvenirs, je vois les scènes de l'extérieur, comme si ce n'était pas moi… comme si je n'étais pas ce monstre…

Il arriva à l'entrée du manoir des Nott, et suivit les rires afin de rejoindre les autres. ce qu'il vit en entrant le glaça d'effroi. Quatre Mangemorts encore cagoulés s'acharnaient sur leur victime moldue. A tour de rôle ou à plusieurs, ils assouvissaient leurs pulsions sexuelles comme si de rien n'était, en devisant du massacre qu'ils venaient de faire comme s'ils parlaient du temps qu'il ferait le lendemain.

_Severus espéra que personne ne l'avait vu et qu'il pourrait s'échapper, mais un des Mangemorts, la braguette ouverte et une bouteille de Firewhisky à la main, lui fit signe de se joindre à eux._

_Il savait que c'était un ordre. Il regarda la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais son regard ne reflétait rien, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait, ou plutôt comme si elle ne voulait pas se rendre compte…_

_Il fit alors comme les autres… Un moment, n'y tenant plus, il s'arrêta et se saisit de sa baguette. Il tua la moldue puis se tourna vers les Mangemorts qui avaient soudainement arrêté de parler. Sa voix n'était que fureur lorsqu'il s'adressa aux quatre hommes face à lui :_

_- On devait la tuer, JUSTE LA TUER ! Pourquoi vous acharner comme ça ? _

_Des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage, cachées par sa cagoule._

_Il ne put rien ajouter, les quatre hommes, tous plus forts que lui, se jetèrent sur lui pour lui faire regretter ce qu'il venait de dire._

_- Alors le bleu ? des remords ? fallait y penser avant ! Se moqua Bellatrix qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce._

_Et elle regarda les Mangemorts taper, taper, taper… jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient._

Je frissonne d'horreur en pensant que je pourrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais ça serait peut_-_être mieux… Je repasse ma petite existence en revue. Ca ne me prend pas longtemps. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien, mais avant je ne faisais pas de mal non plus. Alors que maintenant… A 19 ans, j'ai déjà tué plus de 50 personnes. Dont 45 enfants. J'ai torturé une fille de mon âge. Et violé une autre.

Pourquoi n'ai_-_je jamais eu une vie insouciante ? Pourquoi n'ai_-_je pas eu de parents aimants, ni un vrai groupe d'amis ? Pourquoi me suis_-_je embarqué là_-_dedans…

Comme j'envie Potter et ses amis. Eux au moins sont du côté du bien. Ils se soutiennent et œuvrent pour l'humanité, alors que moi je la détruis et je me détruis en même temps…

Tiens, j'entends des pas. Peut_-_être est_-_ce la Mort qui vient enfin m'emmener avec elle ? A moins que ce ne soit un de mes tortionnaires…

La porte s'ouvre sur une silhouette noire, avec une cagoule et de longs cheveux qui dépassent. Bellatrix…

_-_ Allez lève toi, le Maître veut te voir.

J'obéis doucement, mon corps n'est que douleur. Je la suis dans le couloir et m'étonne de voir la lumière du jour. Je cligne des yeux, aveuglé, et demande :

_-_ Depuis combien de temps suis_-_je ici ?

_-_ Quatre jours.

Je vois qu'elle ne m'en dira pas plus et décide de me taire.

Nous arrivons devant une lourde porte que je reconnais comme la salle dans laquelle le Maître reçoit.

_-_ Le Maître t'attend, dépêche toi ! Siffle Bellatrix.

Je m'exécute, trébuche en passant la porte et manque de tomber. Mais je me retiens au chambranle et avance vers le trône de mon Maître d'un air qui se veut assuré.

_-_ Severus, enfin te voilà. Comment vas_-_tu ?

Je sais que c'est une question piège et me contente de répondre le plus neutrement possible :

_-_ Bien Maître.

_-_ Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air en forme… Aurais_-_tu servi de jouet à tes petits camarades ?

Il semble trouver ses paroles hilarantes. C'est étonnant, mais moi non. Cependant je ne réponds pas à la provocation. Son rire sifflant s'arrête et il me fixe maintenant de ses yeux rouges :

_-_ Tu m'as déçu Severus, beaucoup déçu. Doloris.

Ca recommence… Cette douleur ne cessera donc jamais ? Des milliers d'aiguilles pénètrent mon corps meurtri. Mais je ne hurlerai pas. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

Le supplice s'arrête. Je reste sur le sol, essoufflé, refoulant mes larmes.

_-_ Relève toi.

J'obéis. Je suis son chien, comme tous les Mangemorts. Il va parler, je me tais.

_-_ Tu m'as déçu mais tes camarades t'ont corrigé et je pense que tu as compris la leçon. C'est pourquoi tu seras de la prochaine mission, dans trois jours. Et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu devrais être fier d'être Mangemort !

_-_ Je le suis, Maître.

Je mens effrontément, et je me remercie mentalement d'avoir étudié l'occlumancie. Je sens le Maître fouiller mes pensées et je lui en fabrique une pour l'occasion. Elle doit être satisfaisante puisqu'il me congédie.

Je transplane chez moi, une petite chambre de l'allée des embrumes. Puis je me ravise. Je ne veux plus faire le mal. Je transplane jusqu'à Poudlard où se trouve la seule personne qui pourra m'aider : Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Je n'ai jms rien écrit d'aussi glauque et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, alors laissez une review, merci! 


End file.
